


[podfic of] I've Been Waiting

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them. Sometimes the words are romantic, sometimes a simple greeting. Some people have words that are obscure. Like Peter.





	[podfic of] I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerographer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Been Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711015) by [Aerographer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer). 

**Title:** I've Been Waiting

**Fandom:** Marvel all media types

**Pairing:** Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wad Wilson/Solo

**Author:** Aerographer

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Time:** 10:28

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/ive%20been%20waiting.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
